


"i'm more of a tactile learner"

by P1CKL3L1CK3R



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Soda Kazuichi, heavy smut, hello horny police take Kazuichi away he's horny, i also deadass ran out of tags but oh well, soda kazuichi x tanaka gundham, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1CKL3L1CK3R/pseuds/P1CKL3L1CK3R
Summary: Gundham and Souda decide to spend the day with eachother but then Souda gets horny for some reason and then Gundham gets horny and then horny and then Fuyuhiko and Twogami get scarred for the rest of their livesEdit: GUYS I JUST REALIZED THIS EXISTED AFTER I GOT A NOTIFICATION WHAT THE FUCK I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 6AM HOW THE SHEHEHEHEH2HHDJWJDJQJSN2B2HDHDIWO
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 293





	"i'm more of a tactile learner"

**Author's Note:**

> bottom gundham because fuck you
> 
> i deadass don't know what else to put here
> 
> also yes Souda did leave the window open

“Kazuichi, it seems my attention has been brought to you today, would you by chance care to spend some time with an evil fiend such as myself’

“uh, sure man I have some time to spare.”

Souda wasn’t the type to turn down offers like this, even if Gundham was his rival, that didn’t mean he particularly hated him, they can actually get along well on a good day. “so what makes you want to spend time with me today” Kazuichi questioned scratching the back of his head with curiosity, “no reason in particular, spending time with a lowlife human peasant such as yourself could help improve my dreadful social skills” Gundham responded with pride in his voice, Kazuichi rolled his eyes. “so basically, only you will gain from this experience” Kazuichi stated, they were by the hotel at the time, so he decided to make his way to the pool with Gundham following behind him. “precisely” Gundham clicked his tongue with a grin on his face. _This fuckin guy…_ Kazuichi thought, “eh ok, I don’t care man as long as you don’t piss me off today, I’m in a good mood” Kazuichi sat under one of the umbrellas by the pool, scooting over and patting the beach chair to signal Gundham to sit next to him, he scoffed. “showing kindness towards such a horrid fiend such as myself, I could incinerate you if I wanted to and yet you still continue to act kind towards me, think of this as a sign of mercy kazuichi.” Gundham scolded him as he simply sat down. Kazuichi furrowed his eyebrows, “uh ok” He yawned, _maybe if I go along with his act it’ll make this situation less awkward_ Kazuichi hatched an idea, “hey wanna go for a swim?” He asked Gundham, he stared back at him in confusion, “why ask such a question? we’re perfectly relaxing in the darkness of this area, what could swimming together possibly accomplish?” He scoffed, Kazuichi twitched his eye. “hey man you’re the one who asked to hang out with me so the least we can do is make the best of it” he continued “it could make for a good bonding moment too” Kazuichi’s usually optimistic attitude came back to him as he nudged the dark diva. Gundham lowered his head, “well then, in that case I accept your challenge you foul human” Gundham said that with such confidence, why does he have to turn everything into a challenge? Kazuichi rolled his eyes once more, “alright then, I’m gonna go back to my cottage and get into my swimming trunks, you should do the same” Kazuichi sat back up and stretched out his arms, “very well, I shall do the same and we shall meet back here five minutes prior” Gundham spoke, Kazuichi nodded in agreement and they both made their way to their cottages.

Kazuichi entered his cottage and closed the door behind him with care, the second he entered he essentially threw off his clothes and scurried through his dresser for his trunks, “shit where are they” he mumbled to himself, 3 minutes passed and he still couldn’t find them, “god dammit- fuck why now!” he swore, the room he just cleaned before he entered was a mess once more as he searched thoroughly through his dresser, he heard a knock on his door, he turned his head and ran for the door, he opened it roughly and- holy shit! Kazuichi thought as he saw Gundham standing there in his doorway, his chest was _huge_! Hell, its bigger than some of the girls here, Gundham was blushing as he saw Kazuichi almost fully nude, “so you’re…just coming out in your boxers?” Gundham coughed, Kazuichi blinked twice before getting his head out of the clouds, “oh- no I’m just having a fuckin hard time finding my shorts man, I have no idea where the fuck they could’ve gone” He complained, Gundham took a glimpse around the room, “maybe right there” he pointed under Kazuichi’s bed and low and behold they were there. “oh fuckin hell I destroyed my room for nothin!” he cursed as he turned around to grab his swimming trunks. “I wouldn’t expect such a simple yet idiotic human such as yourself to spot that in such an obvious spot” Gundham lift his head with pride after that statement, Kazuichi scoffed and shook it off, “hey close the door while I change, you wouldn’t wanna see me ass naked dude” Kazuichi laughed before glancing at the door, for some odd reason this caught Gundham off guard, his face turned red as he shoved his face into his scarf, _even if he’s about to go swimming he still refuses take that god damn scarf off._ “oh yeah I guess I should close the door” Gundham coughed out before shutting the door, _strange_ kazuichi thought before putting on his swimming trunks, after he did so, he exited his cottage and made his way to the pool, it was the perfect time to come out for a swim, the sun was setting and it set the mood exquisitely.

Gundham was waiting their patiently, sitting on the side of the pool with half of his leg in there, he looked, bored- no, lonely. This made Kazuichi realize something, _he doesn’t have many friends does he, the class loves him but they wouldn’t really take the time out of their day to hang out with him so he was mostly with Sonia and Hajime most of the time, I guess…him hanging out with Sonia is reasonable, and why he would get attached too is understandable…_ Kazuichi was lost in his thoughts, maybe he was judging Gundham too quickly, hell he hardly knows the guy’s true emotions, Kazuichi sighed before he goes to sit down next to Gundham. “heya dude!” Kazuichi’s friendly nature reappeared in front of gundham as he wrapped his arm around the Goth. “Oh! Kazuichi, it appears you have startled me with the sudden appearance, I’ll give you credit for that surprise attack you fiend” Gundham’s confidence came back to him once Kazuichi appeared. _This is an act isn’t it…to make people like him better maybe…shit I actually feel bad_ Kazuichi gulped as he looked at Gundham, examining him as he let himself get tangled in his thoughts once more, his eyes are still locked onto Gundham’s surprisingly huge chest, his eyes slowly started wandering other places, to his soft lips, his abs, his hips, all the way down to his- _wait no I’m not gay, Sonia is attractive too._ Kazuichi was sweating, as his mind wandered territories he didn’t want to go, he had completely forgot that Gundham was right in front of him as he thought of…things he wanted to do with him, taking off his scarf to give him hickeys…to show the world he was his and his only…Gundham on his knees, sucking his dick like his life depended on him, playing with Gundham’s pecs as the Emo would moan his name… Kazuichi shook his head. _NO! why the fuck am I thinking of this? I’m not gay right?_ Kazuichi was entering gay distress, he hadn’t realized that his face was flushed with the color red completely, and there was a tent in his swimming trunks. Gundham noticed Kazuichi was red, “are you okay? Symptoms like this…have you possibly come up with a cold?” Gundham moved closer to Kazuichi, putting his hand on his forehead. SHIT Kazuichi thought as he felt his tent get bigger, hopefully he doesn’t notice…shit that would be embarrassing Kazuichi coughed, “IM FINE! I’m fine” He replied quickly, moving his arms over his shorts so his aching buldge isn’t noticeable.  
“hey Gundham”  
“yes, you foul mortal what would you like to ask the great gundham tanak-“  
“think fast”  
Without second though Kazuichi playfully shoved Gundham into the pool where he soon followed afterwards, the water made a huge splash, it even got on the concrete next to them. “KAZUICHI!” Gundham yelled with anger, Souda broke out laughing, “hey dude its fine see I got all wet too!” He chuckled, but one of the real reason’s he shoved both him and Gundham into the pool was so the water could alter the image of his…well…tent. The moon soon started to rise as the two began to have their evening affairs. “you will pay for this! My dark divas will come at you once we’re out of this god forsaken pool” Gundham yelled at him with such confidence, “what are ye hamsters gonna do? Bite me oh no I’m so scared” Souda mocked, he regretted that, there was some guilt that built up in his stomach as he saw Gundham was visibly hurt by that statement. “oh but yeah your Divas are probably like killer hamsters so I wouldn’t want them near me either way” Kazuichi said softly, Gundham grinned, “So you finally gave in Kazuichi Souda, you have no idea what powers both me and my Divas hold, we could annihilate any human being without no force whatsoever” he continued, “have you finally decided to accept the fact that you are nothing but a servant to the Tanaka empire?” Gundham asked with such faith that he got Souda to become a pet to the Tanaka empire, “what the- uh sorry bud but uh, how do I say this nicely—hell no” Kazuichi spat, “heh, you will bow down eventually Kazuichi, mark my words” Gundham grinned as he crossed his arms. Kazuichi ran his hands through his hair as he slowly sunk into the water, he remembered that he still had a boner, _god dammit calm down_ he furrowed his eyebrows as he told himself, _I’m gonna have to deal with this or Gundham is gonna notice._ “I have to uh- go to the bathroom, I’ll be back” Kazuichi excused himself, Gundham’s eyes widened, “oh well, understood” He replied respectfully, letting Souda do whatever he needed to do.

Kazuichi pulled himself out of the pool, he shivered as the cold air hit his wet body, he dried off with a towel before he hurried his way to his cottage, he opened the door and immediately flopped on his bed, _god dammit why am I so horny all of a sudden?_ He groaned in annoyance, he sat himself back up on his bed and looked at his crotch, he sighed, disappointed in himself as he began to palm it, he shuffled his body as he started to get into the feel of things, he slightly gripped the sheets with his other hand as he slowly trailed his right hand into his pants, _god why the hell am I so hard?_ He thought to himself as he began to trail his fingers along his length, he hitched his breath as he slowly began to stroke himself, he tried to think of Sonia but his thoughts couldn’t stop going back to that fucking dollar store emo, Gundham tanaka, he says his name with such confidence it makes Souda cringe sometimes, but god his chest is huge, and his lips, when they’re not moving they look so…kissable, Kazuichi bucked his hips up as he felt his dick throb, what the fuck man, he sighed, he doesn’t even know the dude that well, let alone to have sexual desires for him, whats up with me man Kazuichi was disappointed in himself for jacking off to Gundham…but…his mind was telling him no, but his body was telling him yes. Kazuichi started to stroke himself faster, the thought of gundham…from earlier…on his knees, sucking his dick willingly, Souda gritted his teeth, tugging onto the sheets tighter as he felt pre-cum ooze from his rock-hard cock at the current moment in time. He ran his finger across the tip of his dick making his hips buck forward, “oh fuck…gundham” he moaned out, his mind started to wander into those dark territories from earlier today, maybe…gundham down on both his hands and knees on his bed…with Kazuichi slamming into him…his…tight ass…Kazuichi picked up his speed, gripping his cock tighter as he stroked his length, “fuck…hah” He shut his eyes as he began to visualize his thoughts, and oh were they amazing, focusing on the pleasure and…gundham…maybe he didn’t like Sonia, maybe his type was actually just emo dudes. “oh god…Gundham” he continued thinking about Gundham as he stroked himself, his body was getting more heated by the second with every thought of gundham being lewd popping into his head, “s-shit man hah…” this was one of the best fap sessions he’s had, which is, kinda depressing. His hands were moving as if they had a mind of their own, he was practically ripping his sheets off, the thought of gundham sucking him off turned him on so much…he didn’t know why but he had a feeling that Gundham knew how to use his mouth correctly, Souda felt a familiar feeling boil up in his stomach, but this time it was stronger than any other time he’d jerk off, “hah…ah…oh fuck Gundham I- hah…” He moaned out, that feeling grew stronger as pre-cum dripped onto the sheets, his hands were doing the work of the gods this time around, “oh..god- FUCK~” he let out one flabbergasted moan before he rocked his hips forward and came all over his sheets, he had trouble catching his breath again, “oh..fuck that was a good fap” He wheezed out.

He fell back onto his bed, breathing heavily, _eh I’ll clean the sheets after I come back fro- hoLY SHIT GUNDHAM IS WAITING FOR ME OUTSIDE_ , that had totally slid Kazuichi’s mind. “shit” he swore to himself.  
“fuck he was waiting by the pool the whole ti- “  
“kazuichi”

Souda froze, his face went pale as he felt his soul leave his entire body the SECOND, he heard his name from, whoopty doo who could of guess it, GUNDHAM TANAKA. Souda’s eyes shot open, Gundham was sitting by the doorway, “OH FUCK! GUNDHAM I SWEAR ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Souda quickly stated, pulling up his pants, _I’m a fucking idiot, I can’t believe I left the god damn door open_ Kazuichi scolded himself. “it seems I’ve walked in on you…pleasuring yourself…while thinking of…” Gundham stopped himself, he felt secondhand embarrassment from this. “GUNDHAM I- shit…how long were you there” Souda sighed in disappointment, “you were gone for quite a while, so I decided it would be an excellent idea to check up on you, I realized you left the door open and when I peered into your room you were…moaning my name” Gundham coughed as he covered his face with his scarf to hide the face he was blushing madly, “Shit dude, I’m sorry you had to see that, I hope you don’t think I’m a fukin weirdo or anything” Souda dipped his head with guilt. “oh no kazuichi its nothing like that!” Gundham spoke, Kazuichi sparked up as Gundham continued. “listen to make you feel any better…I too have thought of…you committing to sensual actions with me…” Gundham admitted, he too was guilty of this. _Well this is awkward_ , Kazuichi thought, “wow Gundham I didn’t know you were so dirty~” Souda teased, licking his lips. “shut It you foul animal, you only found out about this side of me because you were committing such nasty acts of…ugh” Gundham shivered, Kazuichi laughed. “well what now” Kazuichi yawned, Gundham looked hesitant to answer that, “well…I too have a little problem of my own” Gundham pointed down, no fucking way is this real, Souda stared at him, holy shit man. “and well…I was never educated on how one…pleasures themselves” Gundham admits, “WAITWAIT- YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU’VE NEVER MASTURBATED BEFORE?” Souda yelled, “SHUSH! Kazuichi the others might hear, also is that what they call it? Masturbation?” Gundham had the worst case of blue balls Souda has ever seen. “Gundham close the door” Souda demanded, Gundham nodded and did exactly that. “Sit next to me Gundham” Gundham didn’t understand why Souda was so assertive all of a sudden but as long as it helps get rid of his…problem, he didn’t really care. “are you a visual learner or what?” Souda asked him, “well if you insist…I’m more of a tactile learner” Gundham responded softly, exactly what Kazuichi wanted to hear. He had never seen Gundham so…submissive if that’s what you call it, maybe its because he was nervous to talk about this type of things but…Souda was loving it.

“here let’s start off by palming you” Souda moved his hand towards Gundham’s crotch, he immediately moved away, “wait are you saying a lowly fiend like you are willing to help me in such a state of confusion?” Gundham was in shock, “well yeah, dudes help dudes y’know, and I’m willing to help you with this” Kazuichi explained, Gundham stared at him. “well…I don’t know much about this but…you may do whatever you please with my body as long as it gets rid of…this” He pointed to his buldge. “no problamo” without second thought Souda started to palm Gundham, taking things nice and slow to make sure Gundham was comfortable with this. Gundham held his breath, he felt weird but assumed it was just part of the problem. “w-what is-ah…this sorcery! How is it…making me feel this way…” Gundham struggled to get that sentence out as Kazuichi pulled down Gundham’s pants, “its not magic or any witchcraft Gundham, its natural for us boys at this age to feel this way” Kazuichi whipped out Gundham’s dick, bigger than he expected honestly. “it’s standing up” Gundham pointed, he looked shocked. “by assumption I’m sure there’s words to describe my…situation” Gundham coughed out, “yeah, it’s called having a boner, how are you uneducated on this like we learned this in 6th grade man!” Kazuichi questioned, “my mother refused to let me attend any of those meetings and had no conversation with me on the matter” He said with confidence, “jeez man, well no worries, because starting today I’m your new sex ed teacher” Kazuichi grinned as he said that. Before Gundham could object he was cut off by his own moan as Souda pressed his thumb against his tip, caressing his dick with is other fingers. “I didn’t expect the supreme overlord of death to make such a feminine moan~” Souda teased once more, Gundham took offense as he tugged onto the sheets, “w-well I’m sure these noises are just part of this!” He assumed again, “eh ok” he started to stroke gundham in ways he would do to himself, Gundham bucked his hips forward, arcing his back as he started to feel…tingly, soft moans came from Gundham as Kazuichi continued his actions, brushing his hand over gundham’s balls, his finger gracefully touching that one good spot, he did his best to make sure Gundham was enjoying this and he’s sure he was, “hah~ oh god kazuichi~” Gundham moaned out, this turned Kazuichi on again, hearing him moan out his name like this, just aching for more, it was so hot.

Kazuichi still couldn’t restrain himself from touching Gundham’s chest, he wrapped his left arm under Gundham’s right one and gripped his m a n b o o b i e. “K-Kazuichi what do you thin- Nghh~” Souda started to squeeze his chest, using his middle and ring finger to squeeze Gundham’s pecs, this sensation along with Souda jerking him off was too much for him to handle, his moans started to get louder and becoming more frequent. Kazuichi started to kiss Gundham’s jaw and made his way down but his god damn scarf was in the way, Souda stopped his actions for a quick second, “hah…why did you stop?” Gundham struggled, “are you comfortable with me taking off your scarf?” Kazuichi asked him, “I’m fine just take It off take everything off me please~” Gundham begged, holy fuck Kazuichi threw his scarf off and bit down on his neck, “AHH~!” Gundham screamed, Souda stared at him, his hands were still moving but holy shit that was hot, “wow…you have a thing for biting, don’t you?” Kazuichi chuckled, “I-I don’t know…I’m used to it from my pets but this time it was different and I…” Gundham was at a loss for words, this feeling of ecstasy kept building up in him as if it were to explode, some weird feeling kept boiling up in him and soon enough it overtook his body, “oh god souda what iS THIS FEELING THAT- AH~ I-“ before Gundham could finish his own question it was quickly answered by the state of nirvana that overtook Gundham with one insanely loud, orgasmic moan as he came. His body jolted upward, his back was fully arced, and he threw his head back in this feeling of pleasure. Gundham’s eyes were wide open, breathing heavily but his body couldn’t keep stability, he fell back onto the bed trying to catch his breath. Souda blinked twice, this was a moment he would cherish forever, “Souda…what…ah….what in god’s name was that feeling…it felt amazing…” Gundham wheezed out, Souda positioned himself on top of Gundham, “that was called an orgasm, that was your first time I’m guessing…you really need to be more sexually active” Souda chuckled, Gundham nodded, “I’m positive you can help out with that Kazuichi” Gundham wrapped his arms around Kazuichi and before Souda knew it, he was pulled into a kiss.

Souda was quick to turn this into a mini make out session, running his hands through Gundham’s hair as he inserted his tounge, Gundham shivered but went along with his actions, their tounge colliding, Souda’s tounge obviously took dominance, Gundham threw off both of their shorts so now they were just fully nude on top of each other Gundham pulled away for breath, with a line of saliva connecting the two. Gundham coughed, “it is obvious now that we both have…boners again, so…” Gundham didn’t know what two people did in a situation like this, “okay, let me do the work then” Souda offered, “turn your back towards me” Souda demanded, Gundham nodded and turned around so that he was on his stomach and his ass was facing Kazuichi, “good boy~” Souda praised him as he went to grab a bottle of lube and a condom he had in his dresser. “Kazuichi, why on earth would you have those materials just waiting for you in your drawer?” Gundham questioned, as he positioned himself into a more comfortable spot on the bed. “well y’know just incase amirite? Heh” Souda drenched his index and middle finger with lube.  
“are you sure this is necessary for our well-being?”  
“duh”

Souda spread his chEEKS and pressed his fingers against his entrance, lubricating the outside before going further, Gundham flinched at this sudden action. Kazuichi slowly entered his middle finger, “ngh…” Gundham gripped the sheets once more, his face was flushed red at this other new feeling, once Kazuichi’s middle finger was fully inserted into Gundham he added the index, Gundham cursed under his breath, “you doing good?” Kazuichi asked Gundham, “I’m doing fine just- please keep going” Kazuichi nodded as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of Gundham, scissoring them so he can stretch him out, Gundham shuffled his body as he rolled his hips, “s-shit right there~” Gundham whimpered. Souda curled his fingers into Gundham’s good spot, he let out a tired moan as Souda massaged that part of him. Kazuichi never thought that he would be preforming this act with Gundham out of all people but, it’s happening and he’s not really complaining, Souda took his fingers out and wiped them on his bedsheets, he opened the condom and put it on his dick, slapping more lube on thAT BABYYYYY. “Gundham stay still for me mk?” Souda sighed out as he lined himself up with gundham’s y’know what. He nodded and Kazuichi slowly began entering him, Gundham gripped the bedsheets tightly as he felt souda’s mEaty ShlOng enter him, “w-wait oh god~” Gundham exhaled, he needed a second to adjust to Souda halfway inside him.  
“does it hurt?”  
“not necessarily…”  
“damn, well I guess I can take you for a masochist”  
“w-what?”

Gundham was confused by that statement but got out of that train of thought as he felt Kazuichi slam into him, “s-sorry your insides just feel amazing~” Kazuichi huffed, he’s so tight and warm, it felt so moist its amazing Kazuichi slowly began moving, “w-wai- fuck kazuichi~” Gundham moaned softly, he moved his hand to his mouth, trying to conceal his moans. “oh, fuck please say that again~” Kazuichi purred as he held onto Gundham’s hips. The bed rocked as Kazuichi continued to thrust into Gundham, the sound of creaking bed noises and slapping skin echoed throughout the room, Gundham felt tears form up into his eyes, this felt amazing for him, at first, he was unsure, but he now knows that he needs kazuichi. “Jesus Christ! This feels great” Kazuichi groaned as he picked up his pace slightly, sweat dripped from Kazuichi’s forehead, he wanted to cherish every single moment, Gundham arced his back “Souda go deeper oh fuck~” Gundham begged, “ah…could you repeat that?” Souda said as he slammed himself into Gundham, a huge moan came from Gundham as he did that, “oh god Kazuichi you have ears don’t you? Go deeper!” Gundham said so assertively, “who’s the one on top here?” Kazuichi took himself out of Gundham and flipped him over, “me” Kazuichi stated as he put Gundham’s legs on his shoulders, he slammed himself back into him, sending Gundam to cloud 9. Gundham threw his head back once more, his legs shook as Kazuichi rammed himself into Gundham, his angelic moans were memorizing, it gives kazuichi fuel to keep on slamming into him. Gundham wrapped his arms around Souda, digging his nails into his back as he continued thrusting into him, nothing felt real it all felt way too good to be true.

Gundham fully arched his back as he felt Souda ram himself into that one spot. “AH FUCK KAZUICHI RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE!~” He screamed with tears pouring down his face, Souda groaned, “fuck man~” he bit his lip and continued to rail Gundham, this was sending gundham into a state of overstimulation, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he dug his nails deeper into Kazuichi’s back, Gundham’s dick twitched for attention as pre-cum oozed from it, on the brim of exploding, Souda notices it and starts to violently stroke it, Gundham cannot speak anymore, anything he says just comes out as a moan, this continued for a while, Gundham was out of breath, the entire bottom half of his body felt numb, his head was spinning and his mind was destroyed, the only thing he could think of is reaching a climax. “fuck gundham I-I’m gonna cum I can’t hold it in anymore” Kazuichi panted as his thrusts became sloppier, “FUCK PLEASE SOUDA OH FUCK~” Gundham cried out, with a few more thrusts and strokes they both reached a climax with Gundham’s moans echoing throughout the whole room, his entire body jolted upwards again, running his nails through Souda’s back as he reached a concluding orgasm.

Kazuichi let gundham’s legs go limp as he pulled out of him, he took the condom off him and threw it in the trash, he fell on top of Gundham and the only thing that could be heard were the sound of heavy panting and breathing. Gundham’s entire body was shaking, “hah…so how do you feel” Souda asked him, out of breath, “I feel like I’m going to….ah….pass out” Gundham put his arm over his forehead, “I think I’ll sleep here with you tonight” he decided, “yeah probably cuz ya can’t move cant ya?” Souda asked, Gundham nodded, he chuckled, “damn that just shows I did my job right” Kazuichi gave himself credit as he goes to the bathroom for a towel, he walks back and cleans up Gundham since he came all over himself, he removes the sheets and throws them across the room, he puts a blanket under the two of them and grabs another one to get comfortable with. “I’ll wash em in the morning” Souda yawned, he didn’t realized that Gundham actually passed out, he sighed, as he tucked himself next to him, he kissed his forehead and trailed kisses all the way down to his neck again, he gave him another hickey. “heh, it’s a morning gift” he whispered to himself, “I love ya…” Kazuchi said with such a gentle tone as he drifted off into sleep, hell they both were on the brim off passing out so it wouldn’t take them long to fall asleep again.

(aftermath aka in the morning)

“so Souda and Gundham spent the entire morning together…strange” Sonia mentioned at the breakfast table, Fuyuhiko shivered. “is something wrong?” Peko asked him, “well no but yes, you see uh, my window was open yesterday and I overheard some uh…stuff” he said quietly, “oh so you heard the same thing” Twogami’s eyes shot open, fuyuhiko and Twogami stared at each other before shaking their head, “wait what happened?” Sonia said innocently, Teruteru busted out laughing, “OH DARLING OHOHOHOHOHO! VERY INTRESTING INDEED, FUYUHIKO YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME” Fuyuhiko blushed. Twogami sighed, “Sonia listen very closely, Souda and Gundham may or may not have…y’know” Twogami stopped himself, Teruteru continued to scream with laughter, Peko soon realizes something. “…no, they didn’t…. they were rivals…how…” Peko soon started blushing too, Sonia however was still completely oblivious. “OH SONIA! Did you not catch Gundham limping? He looks completely destroyed by you know what! WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED HE WAS A BOTTOM AHAHHAHAHHAHA” Teruteru continued and Sonia soon pieced together everything, “OH SHIT FUCK ASS” Sonia shot up from her seat and stormed out of the dining hall, leaving Teruteru dying, Peko and Fuyuhiko scarred, and Twogami just...there.

“hey guys whats up” Souda entered the room, sipping a bottle of cola. The room was dead silent, “hey why is it silent, the room was so full of life a second ago, also why is Sonia mad?” Souda grabbed a chair and sat in it, Peko and Fuyuhiko just looked at each other, Teruteru tried to conceal his laughter, “hey kazuichi I need to confirm something…” Twogami spoke up, “yeah wassup” Souda continue drinking his cola.  
“so, me and fuyuhiko’s windows were open last night and by guessing your window or door was open we need to know if-“  
“OH LORDIE YOU DID BANG GUNDHAM DID YOU AHHAHAHAHAHHAH”

Souda went pale, they heard it all, every single sentence, everything, they heard it all.  
“I…I’m so sorry you had to hear that”

Souda’s face went red from embarrassment, he sat up to get ready to leave, he dipped his head. “so, this is what Sonia was mad about…” he assumed, Twogami nodded and the room echoed with Teruteru’s laughter. “deeply sorry my fellow peers it won’t happen again” Souda said respectfully as he ran out of the dining hall, Fuyuhiko didn’t want to believe it, but it’s a thing happened and he can’t escape this conclusion, he started to cry in Peko’s arms and Twogami was just trying to process everything, “it doesn’t make sense…how- WHY?” Twogami said, this only made Teruteru bang the table with his fists, he was laughing like a caveman.

And thus, that entire group of people left both Gundham and Souda alone for the entire day, scarred by what happened between the 2 that night.


End file.
